


Returning home

by HiccstridForeverOnly



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiccstridForeverOnly/pseuds/HiccstridForeverOnly
Summary: Hiccup runs away after showing Astrid the truth, Astrid promises to keep the secret but asks for him to meet her in the cove in 2 months but when he doesn't return she gets worriedAnother 12 months go by and she's now 16 almost 17 and ripe for marriage, her parents want her to marry Snotlout, but she refuses and runs to the cove and Hiccup is there, she's begs him to take her with him so she does not have to marry the the arrogant cocky heir to the throne
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 12





	Returning home

Hiccup Run Away Story

Summary: Hiccup runs away after showing Astrid the truth, Astrid promises to keep the secret but asks for him to meet her in the cove in 2 months but when he doesn't return she gets worried

Another 12 months go by and she's now 16 almost 17 and ripe for marriage, her parents want her to marry Snotlout, but she refuses and runs to the cove and Hiccup is there, she's begs him to take her with him so she does not have to marry the the arrogant cocky heir to the throne

We pick up at their meeting after she runs away from her parents trying to encourage the marriage.

"Hiccup, I'm so glad your back, where have you been?"

He sighs, "I am sorry but things didn't work out as smoothly as they should have, I was captured and was forced into slavery for months and I finally escaped 2 moons ago"

"Are you okay now?"

"I will be now that I see your well and not dead from the raids"

"I may as well be dead my parents want me to marry snotlout and I don't want to, I want to be a shield maiden, but if I had to choose, I'd rather marry you"

"That's impossible Astrid, if Snotlout is the heir now my dad thinks I'm dead?"

"He thinks you ran off to get ready for the final fight and got killed or captured, he gave up about a moon ago though, he was not going but he's getting older"

Astrid thinks about what to do, she and hiccup confessed feelings before they parted that night. Surely he still likes her right? They are older now and puberty did wonders to him.

She gets closer and says "Kiss me"

Hiccup looks shocked "but what do we do after. I can't imagine having you out of my life again"

"Take me with you"

Hiccup hesitates, but steps forward "If you run away with me you'll never get to see your parents again"

"True but I have hope we can end the war and go home"

Astrid closes her eyes and leans in, Hiccup leans down and kisses her and it's everything he has imagined and fantasied throughout his time away, he thought she would be married off but she wasn't and he's so happy

He tries to part their lips but Astrid grabs his face and brings it back kissing harder and even moans into his lips. "Please more"

Hiccup wants to more then anything but knows Astrid is trying to make herself undesirable to Snotlout by giving herself to another man but he doesn't want to do anything with Astrid yet she's still riled up from her parents and she isn't thinking this through

"Astrid" he moans when he feels her kiss and suck his neck. "Please wait"

Astrid stops "don't you want me? I am going to run away with you, it doesn't matter what we do, you can take my maiden hood"

"Astrid, are you sure you don't want to go bacccck. Ooh"

"I'm sure" she says in between his neck while kissing it more"

—-

Back in berk Snotlout is angry that Astrid ran off

"Why wouldn't she want all this" he says as he flexes his muscles

His father comes up. "females don't know what they want, that's why they need men to lead them"

"what do i do father"

"Find her, and seduce her, she will fall for you and you two will make perfect heirs"


End file.
